<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>more than a fantasy by herwhiteknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755573">more than a fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight'>herwhiteknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Romance, gaY YEARNING!!!, set v6e1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes reality is better than a story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>more than a fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>saw a dialogue prompt on tumblr and immediately got an idea for an opening line and i ran with it</p>
<p>prompt was "you make me want something i can't have"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake watched Yang move through the crowd with ease. Despite only being one traveller amongst hundreds, she commanded a certain respect. An admiration. Whether the other people walking along the train platforms knew it or not, the way they stepped aside for her spoke to their silent deference of her. Silent in that it wasn't something that Yang ever asked for, but that she was given all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," she said, stepping up to Blake as she leaned on the glass railing of the pedway bridge. Sun, Neptune and Ilia had left a few moments ago and Blake had stayed. To be alone with her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," Blake said back, shifting her weight onto one leg as she turned to face Yang, resting one elbow down, her fingers brushing against the rough material of Yang's jacket, searching for skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything's packed and ready to go," she said, her sentence clipped in a way that spoke of tension. Though, with the way her body drew in close to Blake's touch, Blake couldn't be sure what exactly defined that tension for Yang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sure as hell knew what defined it for herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How much time until departure?" Blake asked, keeping her eyes trained on Yang's nose - anywhere else would be too overwhelming, especially with her so near. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Another fifteen," she replied, and left it at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake hummed something noncommittal, then forced her eyes somewhere else entirely. It was ridiculous, how Yang held her so spellbound like this - that even the freckles dotting across the bridge of her nose had her falling into daydreams. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to kiss you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she screamed in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to kiss you so badly, and I don't even know if you want me around</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you were obviously alone up here for a reason, so I'm just going to leave you be," Yang started abruptly. Blake jolted. "I'll just get Ruby to run over and tell you when-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yang, please, I-" Blake blurted, desperate. How could she ask Yang not to leave her when she was the one who had done it in the first place? Here Blake was, afraid and aching at the thought of not being by Yang's side for even a second, when Yang herself had suffered months of the same treatment. All without choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang quirked an eyebrow at her silently, dropping a hand to her hip as she waited out Blake's verbal fumblings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want you to go," Blake finished quietly. "But, if you would rather…." It was pretty pathetic, really, how she couldn't even finish the thought of Yang leaving her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's okay," Yang said, settling back in beside Blake. Settling back into the tension as their shoulders brushed. "I'll stay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake was silent, quite sure that anything she said next would ruin the delicate atmosphere that had settled around them. There was a peace to it - a contrast to the inner turmoil that ran rampant in Blake's skull. A chorus, a chant that had Blake glancing at Yang's profile constantly, her gaze fighting gravity in order to keep her eyes away from Yang's lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Yang kept the silence only made it that much harder. There wasn't a common conversational throughline to keep her grounded, and Blake's thoughts had a field day with that fact. And the fact that they were alone. And the fact that she had to stop halfway through a steamy chapter of her book after the shuttle had dropped them off at the train station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finish the dialogue yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her thoughts boiled down to. Yang looked every inch the part of the heroine who had just saved the maiden from a terrible arranged marriage for political gain, and Blake wanted so badly to make it a reality. It would cause complications, it would ruin their team dynamic entirely, it would make Yang hate her forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But those were all the worst case scenarios. There was tension between them - and Blake had always been a woman of action over anything else when it came right down to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You make me want something that I can't have," she spoke suddenly, lightning searing the air between them. At this point, Blake was merely quoting dialogue. How the script continued was entirely up to Yang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang glanced sharply over at Blake, but she didn't ask her to repeat herself out of shock or confusion. Blake took that as a good sign. A better sign was the way that Yang teased her bottom lip between her teeth before replying. "And what </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that, exactly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake shook her head, corrected herself. "Someone," she whispered, hardly daring to believe the reality she had put herself in. She'd swear she was dreaming if Yang didn't look so entirely beautiful. Her imagination was good, but not like that. Not with the way Yang was staring at her with a peaceful sunrise in her irises, drawing closer and begging to burn her alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As smooth as she believed she was, Yang's schoolgirl blush and her nervous laughter gave her fluttering heart away. But she'd gladly lose her heart if it meant Blake would find it. "Someone…," she started slowly, "meaning me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No one else," Blake replied, more confident now as Yang built stairs for her to climb, offered a hand to guide her gently deeper into her soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… who said that you couldn't have me?" Yang said quietly, reaching out and brushing some hair away from her face, tucking loose strands behind her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake watched the way Yang stilled and stopped, walking to the line but waiting for her to make the choice to cross it on her own. And if she hadn't already been in love with Yang as more than a fantasy, she would've sold the rest of her future to her right then and there. As it was, she'd already committed her lifetimes to her the second she laid eyes on her through almost forgotten emerald foliage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," Blake said, breathless. Because she didn't. Because she couldn't figure out why the world had kept them apart for so long, or what their reasons were for breaking - not when unity was mere breaths away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Yang said, tipping forward over a chasm. "You have me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Same," was all she could say before surging forward and capturing Yang's lips within hers, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and being enveloped entirely by the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they fell, together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>